


Stay

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: You find Thomas cheating, what do you do?





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

It wasn’t a surprise. Seeing another woman on top of Tommy when I got home. Granted it still hurt. Thomas and I were growing apart a bit, he was staying out later and I was out more. I nearly never left the house, but nearly every day I was out, I didn’t mind his late times, I knew he didn’t like me nagging him about that.

But then again, that might have been our fall.

I stopped nagging, he stopped caring. But what hurt the most was what woman he was with, Grace, a woman I once thought of as a friend.

Thomas sat in front of me, biting his fist as he waited for me to say something. Anything I guess. We hadn’t seen each other for weeks. I left as soon as I saw him, giving him and I sometimes, to figure things out.

“Y/n?” Thomas’ voice rang in my ears, without using a filter, I said what I had to say.

“I slept with someone else.” The words were bash, I didn’t care. While he got closer to Grace again, I got closer with someone else.

“Who?” He asked, voice wavering slightly at the end. A small thin, hard to catch if not listening for it.

“Alfie.” Silence. Tommy put his head in his hands. He knew that’s where I would go.

“I could love him.” I started looking at Tommy, his mind in turmoil. Hurt by my infidelity is so outrightly spoken but ashamed he drove me there, embarrassed he was caught, scared he would lose me. He was vulnerable, easy to read.

“What?” He questioned.

“I love you Tommy, but you love her more. You always have, always did. Don’t fool yourself into thinking you want me. If you did you would have never spoken to Grace after what happened, after what she did!” My emotions got the best of me at the end.

“If I left you, Thomas, I know I could find love somewhere else, I know I could be happy without you. May it is with Alfie or someone else, I don’t need you.” Words harsh cut through his mind and severed his walls, breaking down his barely kept together cool. Thomas once sitting in front of me, was on his knees, my hands in his own.

“I know. I know you don’t need me, but I need you, not just because I love because you’re there, you’ve always been there. If you leave, please just.. Just..” He couldn’t get the words out, even now on his knees, he could get past his pride. I knew what he wanted, selfish he was, wanting us both.

“Thomas, if I stay, we still can never be, I won’t hold you back from the woman you love, even if… even if it hurts.” Thomas looked, red eyes, wet cheeks.

“No, we can’t can we?” Thomas looked down on himself, A fool he was, a fool he still is.

“Nothing I do will make your stay other than by your choice. Not just for me, but for the family, we would never be the same without you. Please.”

Thomas looked at me pleadingly. Scared.

What do I say? Do I stay? Would it hurt if I did? Would his infidelity forever cloud my mind, even when trying to be happy?

“I don’t know what I want, I need time, more than a few weeks. I will leave tonight, I don’t know when or if I will come back.” I stated. Thomas noded getting off his knees and giving me his hand. He walked me to the door and let me out, following me to the car, a driver sitting there.

“Whatever you choose, I want you to be happy, Y/n.” Ever the noblemen he tried to be. I grabbed his cheek and tilted him down, a soft kiss sealing my night as I got in the car and driving from a hopeful Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse


End file.
